Various approaches for utilizing Hall effect sensors, for example in connection with synchronous AC motors and/or brushless DC motors, are known in the art. However, positioning a Hall effect sensor in a desired location (and/or positioning multiple Hall effect sensors at various locations) can prove challenging, particularly in motors having small diameters and/or a high number of poles.